


The Thunder and the Storm

by lando_cal_rice_ian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, also papa tony makes a cameo, but i too would be dumb around someone so amazing as ororo, thor is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lando_cal_rice_ian/pseuds/lando_cal_rice_ian
Summary: thor and storm go on a date





	The Thunder and the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> TUMBLR REQUEST
> 
> thank you for reading, my loves! xx

**UNEDITED**

 

When Tony set it up he thought what a great joke this would be: the god of thunder with the mutant who could control the weather, perhaps even rival Thor's thunder and bring her own storm. 

As Tony toured the X-Mansion, stroking his chin in mock thought, Charles smiling at his side, he watched from the corner of his eye as Nat and Clint pushed Thor towards Ororo. 

"Guess what," Clint grinned, "she can control the weather."

"Oh." Thor looked at the woman, her snow-white hair a stark contrast to the beautiful chocolate of her skin. "How exciting it is to finally meet another goddess."

Clint choked and Nat chuckled. Tony and Charles shared a glance as they moved forward towards Charles's office, leaving them to their game.

"I'm a mutant," Ororo replied cordially, "not a goddess."

"Oh," Thor repeated, even more surprised than last. "You'd have me fooled."

Thor chuckled nervously, his heart restless in his chest, and he looked behind him with an awkward, "Well...", in search of his friends. To his horror, Nat and Clint were already walking further away from them down the hallway, a girl with a buzz-cut in between them, chatting as if they had not just left Thor to  _die_ – yes, even the god of thunder could be dramatic.

"Oh," he said it again, as if it was his catch-phrase now, "they've just left." He laughed uncomfortably as he looked towards Ororo, unable to quite meet her gaze.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Graciously, she gestured down the hallway. "Mr. Stark has gone with Charles, your friends with Ellie, and I fear they might be dead by the end of the day; I suppose it's just you and me now."

"Just... you and me." Thor didn't know whether to be elated at the chance of being alone with such a beautiful,  _powerful_ woman, or to be worried. Awkwardly, rocking on his heels, he smiled and nodded, "Wonderful. Lead the way, my lady.

Ororo made a small noise, like a laugh, and yet almost like an amused scoff, before falling at his side and gesturing him to walk with her.

As they walked, they happened to pass Charles's study, from where Tony peeked out from around the door with a sly grin.

Charles chuckled from inside and, when Tony returned, asked, "Has it been done? Are they alone?"

"Yes." Tony rubbed his hands together in glee. "You know, when I came to admire your school and your work, I didn't expect I'd be setting Thor up with one of your teachers."

"Nor did I." A smile spread across Charles's face. "But I love this idea as much as you."  
"So," Thor smiled down at Ororo, "where did you come from?"

"I was brought up in Harlem and Cairo," Ororo answered. "My mother is a tribal princess from Kenya."

"A  _princess_." Thor nodded. "I thought so."

Ororo smiled. "What does that mean?"

"You have too regal an air not to be royalty."

"Oh." It was her turn now to be flushed. "Thank you."

"You remind me a lot of my mother," Thor continued, smiling into the distance, "she was as powerful as she was gentle; you're a lot like that."

"She sounds like quite the woman," Ororo smiled. "I would love to meet her." And she meant it; but Thor could not bring himself to say she was gone. It was nice to have another woman like her again by his side.

"Perhaps someday." Thor looked down at his boots as they stopped at a large window. "Perhaps, I might take you– well,  _everyone_ , to Asgard. And as you have so kindly shown me your wonderful home, I might show you mine."

Ororo nodded, averting her gaze from the expansive gardens beyond the window, to Thor's face. The sunlight kissed her skin, brightening her eyes which crinkled ever so slightly when she smiled, and Thor's heart faltered. "I'd like that very much."

 

 

The next time they saw each other, was in battle. As Thor landed on the ground, the tar of the road cracking under his feet, his eyes found the flow of white hair in the air. He frowned, shocked, as Ororo flew into the beast, her eyes as white as her hair, lightning striking around her. The bolts of electricity danced around her form, licking in anticipation, and she shot them forth from her hands towards her enemies.

Thor's breath caught in his throat. "She can  _fly_?"

"Did I forget to tell you?" Clint asked, approaching, his bow in his hand. 

Tony landed at his side. "What a wonderful day to fight aliens, isn't it boys and girls?"

A form of red and blue whizzed past, webs shooting forth from his wrists, and Thor just stared.  
Tony called after the form, "Be  _careful_ , Peter."

As soon as Tony was gone, flying after the  _spider-boy_ , Tony turned to Clint and asked, "Has Stark finally found his long lost son?"

"Huh?" Clint laughed. "Nah, that's Peter, Tony's protégé."

"Ah, I just thought, since he is quite the playboy, he might have a small army of children we are not aware of."

"I could say the same of you." Before Thor could argue, Clint disappeared into the fray, a small  _whoop_ rising from his mouth.

Thor shook his head and whirled his hammer in his hand. He jumped into the air and flew forth, slamming into a beast and sent it to the ground. As he rose, his eyes met Ororo, who smiled down at him in recognition, floating above the ground, before returning to the fight. Thor watched her and sighed dreamily.  _What a woman_ , he thought.  _What a warrior_.

"Oof!" The alien beast awoke from its daze and tackled Thor, in his own daze, to the ground. His hammer fell and skidded away from him. With his hands, Thor pushed at the beast, groaning as his muscles rippled and ached at the own might of the beast, but the god's strength was unchallenged, and Thor threw the beast away. Ororo swept down and sent lightning from her fingers to the beast, and it lay still.

"Hi," she smiled at Thor, gently landing on the ground at the beast's side. 

"Hi," Thor responded breathlessly. Quickly, he gestured to her and said, "Nice outfit."

"Thank you," Ororo looked down at herself, a little frown at her brow, but a smile on her lips.

Thor smiled awkwardly. "It's  _very,_ um, badass. Like, ha," he punched the air, "come at me, I will destroy you."

Ororo nodded slowly, her smile never waning. "That is  _exactly_ what I was going for when I made it, thank you.

"You're welcome."

Clint ran past, cackling. "Ha, ha, you're so bad at this!"

Nat ran after him. "Clint, you're  _bleeding_ , come back!"

"No, I don't trust you with a needle!"

Ororo laughed, the tension falling away from her all at once, her face softening, her chest heaving. Thor just watched, smiling as if in a dream; he was struck by how lovely mortals were, more so than even all the gods combined. Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she bent over. 

"You're all so funny," she whispered.

"Funny-good, or funny-bad?"

"The best." She smiled up at him. "The  _greatest_."

"Storm–"

"Call me Ororo."

"Ororo." It sounded wonderful on his tongue, as sweet and beautiful as she was. "If you're free... if you  _want_... I was wondering if, after this, you'd like to spend some time together... just us..."

With a tilt of her head, Ororo smiled sweetly at the god. "Like a date?"

An explosion lit up behind Thor, from which Tony flew up punching an alien, screaming, "Not my son, you bitch!"

Thor saw only Ororo. "Like a date."

Ororo approached him slowly, their eyes never leaving the other's. "I thought our walk through the mansion was our first little date." She stepped closer. "This is our second." She stepped closer. "Our next can be a little more normal, I think. What would you like to do, other than fight invading aliens?"

"I quite like ice cream," he answered as breathless as ever

"I like ice cream, too."

"Oi, love birds!" Clint called from the sidewalk, Nat holding him down as she wrapped a cloth around his leg, Ellie -  _Negasonic Teenage Warhead_ , she would remind them often – waiting impatiently at their side. "There are aliens invading, kissy time can wait!"

Ororo laughed and looked back up at Thor. "You heard the man, kissy time can wait."

 

 

"I like chocolate," Thor said as they walked into the ice cream shop, the dirt and grime from the battle still clinging to her uniform, Thor's armour, and their bodies

"Oh?" Ororo smirked, but it was lost on the alien god.

"Yes, it's my favourite."

Ororo continued to smirk at him regardless of whether he understood the joke or not. The New-Yorker took their orders without even a trace of surprise on his face, as if it was just another normal day, just another pair of normal customers, but he did smile flirtatiously at Thor as he held out the chocolate ice cream, to which Ororo thought,  _I can't blame you, I agree._

The two of them sat on the kerb, their ice creams melting, almost forgotten, in their hands, their laughter and smiles a distraction. 

And from atop the building behind them, Tony stood with his hands on his hips, a victorious smile at his lips, an "I did it. I told you so," on constant repeat; Nat and Clint nodding in approval; Peter sitting at the edge of the building, kicking his feet back and forth over the edge, blurted out, "Mr. Stark, did you really call me your son?"

The god of thunder had fallen in love with the storm. 


End file.
